


Study Buddy

by off_the_map



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_the_map/pseuds/off_the_map
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine.” She pulls the book out from under Hilary’s legs and hands it to her. “You can quiz me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/gifts).



> This was written to cheer Didoxidate up after a bad day. Originally posted on Tumblr and unbetaed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know how Amanda Kessel actually feels about Biochemistry, the opinions she expresses are in fact my own.

“Fructose 6 phosphate uses an ATP and turns into Fructose 1, 6 bisphosphate which does something and turns into another thing and then FUCK!” Amanda folds almost in half to bury her face into the biochemistry book propped up on her knees and sighs, maybe it’ll just absorb straight from the page into her brain. 

The other end of the couch moves as Hillary flops down on it but Amanda doesn’t look up.

“Are you ok?” Hilary asks after a moment. 

“Glycolysis is the devil,” Amanda tells her, sitting up.

Hilary takes advantage and swings her legs up and into Amanda’s lap directly on top of the text book. 

“You’re not helping,” Amanda says, pulling her hands out from under Hilary’s legs to rest them on her shins. 

Hilary just grins at her. “I could, let me help you study.”

“You say that but really you just want to distract me until I make out with you,” Amanda says.

It’s what happens every single time and if Amanda were being completely honest, it isn’t always Hilary’s fault. It’s just Hilary and her big cheerful unrepentant smile needs kissed pretty much all the time and Hilary’s skin under Amanda’s hands, warm with just the beginnings of stubble, is much more interesting than anything in any text book ever.   
Hilary puts on her innocent face, she’s not great at it, and it doesn’t fool Amanda for one single moment but it’s as adorable as it is unconvincing and so she sighs and gives in. 

“Fine.” She pulls the book out from under Hilary’s legs and hands it to her. “You can quiz me.”

There’s a pen and a sharpie and a couple of mechanical pencils within reach on the coffee table but no scrap paper to be seen and Amanda needs something to draw chemical structures on. Hilary is obviously comfortable, slouched down and settled in with the book propped up on her stomach. Instead of making Hilary move Amanda grabs the sharpie instead of the pen and says,

“Ok I’m ready.”

“Glycolysis starts with…” Hillary says. 

“Glucose,” Amanda says, and starts very carefully drawing it out on the top of Hilary’s bare foot her other hand bracing Hilary’s ankle. 

“Hey!” Hilary sits up halfway “What are you doing?”

“Studying,” Amanda tells her, and Amanda’s innocent face is much better than Hilary’s. 

“Yeah Ok,” Hillary says, and flops back down. Amanda keeps drawing and Hilary laughs her leg twitching but not pulling away. “That tickles,” she complains but when Amanda finishes drawing and looks up at her she asks, “What’s next?”

Hilary’s legs are long but Amanda’s writing isn’t small and there are still two steps left when she hits the edge of Hilary’s shorts. She’s moved up so that Hilary’s knees are across her lap now and she caps the sharpie and runs her fingers from the inside of Hilary’s knee up towards the hem of her shorts. It’s obvious that Hilary is paying way more attention to Amanda’s hands than to what she’s supposed to be doing. She put the book down on her stomach, turned so Amanda could read it at step 4 and closed her eyes. She’s making quiet pleased noises as Amanda runs her free hand across Hilary’s unmarked leg but she’s holding still. Amanda drags her nails lightly back down the inside of Hilary’s thigh, Hilary shivers under her hands but other than that doesn’t move. 

“Hey Hils,” Amanda says, “I need you to take your pants off.”

Hilary’s eyes snap open and she grins, her hands dropping to the waistband of her pants pushing Amanda’s book off onto the floor in the process. 

“Because,” Amanda continues waving the sharpie at Hilary, “I’m not done yet.”

Hilary huffs out a sigh but unbuttons her pants and lifts her hips so Amanda can pull her shorts off then she settles back where she was. She even leans over to fish Amanda’s book off the floor. Amanda leans over and presses a kiss to Hilary’s stomach where her tank top has ridden up, right above the waistband of her plain black panties. It’s equal parts a reward for patience and a tease. 

Amanda slows down on the last two steps, pauses to smooth over the skin before she writes on it. She finishes the last symbol at the very top of Hilary’s leg and blows gently across her skin to dry the ink.

“Are you done?” Hillary whines.

“Now I have to review,” Amanda tells her and tries to scoot back down towards Hilary’s feet. She laughs when Hilary sits up and swings one leg around so she can straddle   
Amanda’s lap and pin her. 

“Later,” Hillary demands. 

“Later,” Amanda agrees, and tips her chin up to kiss Hillary. Lets Hilary distract her with kissing. Abandons studying to let Hilary carry her to bed.

Afterwards however she gives Hillary the Kreb Cycle as a tramp stamp.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://map-less.tumblr.com/)


End file.
